Summerset Shadows (Quest)
Background Delvin Mallory tells you there is a rival thieves guild trying to make a name for themselves, and needs you to look into it. Travel to Windhelm and when you arrive you find out that there was a brutal murder in Windhelm not long ago and a girl was found drowning in her own blood. Speak to Torsten Cruel-Sea and he will then request to return the Silver Locket that was taken from his daughter Fjortli's corpse. Walkthrough This quest really is a straight forward one: go to the bandit camp, kill their leader and retrieve the locket. #As you enter the tunnel system, you'll encounter a fork in the system where you can go either left or right. It is recommended that you take the right turn to avoid the 2 Thieves at the end of the system, unless you have sufficient sneak skill in which case either turn will be fine to take. #The Locket is found on Linwe's corpse, along with his specific armor, Linwe's Armor Set, which seems similar to a mix of Shrouded Armor and Thieves Armor. *'Optional: Burn their banner.' To complete this, simply use a flame spell on the banner (e.g. Flames).The Fire Breath Shout will also work. Reward: Ring, Circlet or Necklace with an enchantment Dungeon: Bandit Camp The dungeon where this quest takes place spawns Bandits before you take on this quest. Once this quest is started it will only spawn Summerset Shadows. If you got a radiant quest to kill the leader of the bandits at that bandit camp it will be impossible to complete that quest. Collectibles *Skill Book One-Handed: Mace Etiquette *Unique Item: Fjotli’s Silver Locket 63/112 *Chests *Potions *Loose gear This small bandit cave is found within Eastmarch’s northwest mountains. Slay a couple of exterior guards before venturing inside. Bugs *Sometimes the banner that you can burn will be invisible but you can still burn it. * Sometimes The Optional Objective to burn the banner never pops up. If you do burn it even without it listed in your quest box, Delvin will mention it was a good step burning the banner. *Sometimes Torsten Cruel-Sea will not give you a reward after Fjotli's Silver Locket is returned *On map, Torsten Cruel-Sea's location can sometimes be marked somewhere other than where he actually is located. **One such location is just to the west of Windhelm, around the base of the mountain. At the same time, the quest arrow at the top of the screen will tell you to enter Windhelm. After entering, arrow shows that Torsten is inside Windhelm but past the city walls to the west. ** He can also be marked south of Hlaalu Farm yet when arriving there, it will then switch to within Windhelm city walls. **This is not a bug, he wanders around the areas of Windhelm. So during the time that has passed by during fast travel he might have just wandered elsewhere. * Sometimes after completing this quest, Niranye never plays the role of fence. To verify if glitched, speak with her and there should be an option for "How's Business?". She will tell you that she has setup a supply line with the Thieve's Guild. *This quest clashes with a bounty by a jarl. When you have completed this quest it bnecomes impossible to kill the leader of the bandit clan even if you have got the bounty from the jarl. Category: Skyrim: Quests Category: Quests Category:Thieves Guild Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests